De Navidades y nuevos encuentros
by Arualle
Summary: Como cuando pasas demasiado tiempo al sol en verano y cuando te paras en la sombra, aún puedes sentir la presencia del sol sobre tu piel. O como cuando, estando en invierno, te tapas con una manta extra. Ese momento en el que toda tu piel se eriza por el pequeño aporte extra de calor. Jamás encontraría palabras para expresarlo, por mucho que lo intentara.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, el Dramione sería canon y la tercera generación tendría su propia historia. Por desgracia, Harry Potter le sigue perteneciendo a Jotaká, por lo que vivo en constante sufrimiento sabiendo que mis OTPs nunca serán canon._

* * *

 **De Navidades y nuevos encuentros**

 _(Scorpius + Lily)_

Ninguno sabía exactamente cómo habían llegado a aquella situación. Cuando comenzaron a salir, cuando se convirtieron oficialmente en novios, pensaron que estaban siendo lo suficientemente cuidadosos como para que ninguna de sus familias se enterara. Siendo hijos de dos figuras importantes de la Segunda Gran Guerra, la entrometida de Rita Skeeter andaba siempre al acecho de un buen cotilleo; y ambos sabían que no encontraría nada más suculento que su relación _prohibida_. No es que fueran como esa pareja de muggles de los que le había hablado su tía Hermione. Sabían que no iban a morir si sus familias se enteraban que estaban enamorados. O quizás sí. Quizás el mundo se volvería completamente loco si se enteraran de que Lily Potter y Scorpius Malfoy eran pareja.

Definitivamente, no sabían si el mundo explosionaría o no, pero conociendo a sus familias tanto como las conocían, eran conscientes de que si sus padres se enteraban, jamás terminarían la larga conversación que tendrían que afrontar.

Así que no sabían cómo era posible que, justo antes de finalizar el primer trimestre en Hogwarts, y volver a casa para Navidad, ambos jóvenes habían recibido una carta por parte de sus familias. No una carta cualquiera, además. Scorpius había sido gratamente invitado por la familia Potter Weasley a cenar con ellos el día 24; mientras que Lily había sido invitada a la Mansión Malfoy el día 26 para tomar el té con los padres de su novio.

Lo que no entendían ninguno de los dos jóvenes era como habían podido ser descubiertos, si ambos eran extremadamente cuidadosos. Aunque, supusieron, viviendo en un castillo lleno de fantasmas y espíritus, quizás ser discreto no era suficiente.

Por supuesto, Albus y Rose eran consciente de la situación; al igual que la mejor amiga de Lily. Algún que otro estudiante murmuraba sobre ellos cuando conseguían verles cerca el uno del otro, pero jamás habían conseguido prueba alguna de su relación; así que con el tiempo, dejaron pasar el tema. Por suerte, su otro hermano, James, se había graduado el año anterior, cuando toda su historia no había hecho nada más que comenzar; así que no era consciente de nada de ello. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, sus familias habían conseguido enterarse de la relación que mantenían los dos jóvenes. De ahí que se encontraran en la situación que estaban.

Lily aquella mañana se había levantado temprano para ayudar a su madre y a su abuela a preparar la cena de Navidad. Hubiera mentido si alguien le preguntaba si estaba nerviosa, porque no cesaba de ir de un lado a otro, intentando mantenerse siempre ocupada con cualquier tarea. Había limpiado y recogido la habitación que su prima Rose y ella compartían en La Madriguera. Había jugado con sus hermanos, y sus primos, un partido amistoso de Quidditch antes de sentarse a comer. Pero había sido al caer la tarde, cuando todos comenzaron a prepararse para la cena, que sus nervios alcanzaron el punto máximo. Había sido la primera en arreglarse, y en aquellos momentos lamentaba su decisión. Ahora le sobraba demasiado tiempo hasta que se hiciera la hora de ir a recoger a Scorpius. Porque a pesar de haber podido aparecerse directamente en su casa, mediante la red flu, Lily quería tener un tiempo a solas con él; por lo menos para que ambos pudieran calmarse antes de enfrentar a su familia. Así que él iba a aparecerse en El Caldero Chorreante y, juntos, volverían a casa de la abuela de Lily.

—No estés tan nerviosa, Lils. La familia ya le conoce –dijo su hermano a sus espaldas, mientras ella terminaba de prepararse un té en la cocina.

Albus tenía razón, por supuesto. No era la primera vez que Scorpius iba a cenar en Nochebuena a su casa. En alguna ocasión había acudido al estar sus padres en viajes de negocios y no haber podido llegar a tiempo. Pero siempre había estado allí en calidad de mejor amigo de Albus. Aquella ocasión era diferente, porque Scorpius iba allí como su novio. Y no sabía si sus padres se lo habían contado al resto de la familia, pero tenía la impresión de que iba a ser una sorpresa para todos. Sólo esperaba que fuera una buena sorpresa. No quería enfados de ningún tipo aquel día.

—Sólo estoy ligeramente preocupada –mintió con una ligera sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

—Mentirosa –susurró su hermano a la vez que enarcaba una ceja ante la taza de té que tenía entre las manos.

No era un secreto para nadie que Lily amaba el té, pero su hermano la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que aquel té con olor a frutos rojos lo reservaba para los momentos de nerviosismo. Lily decía que era porque le ayudaba a calmarse, porque el olor le recordaba al verano y automáticamente se sentía serena de nuevo. Y en aquellos momentos, el olor impregnaba cada una de las paredes de la cocina.

—Vale, sí. Estoy atacada de los nervios. Pero no puedes culparme.

—Lo sé, Lils. Sólo intenta tranquilizarte. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

La pelirroja asintió, haciendo que unos cuantos mechones del sencillo peinado que se había hecho para la ocasión escaparan de los ganchos. Albus sonrió y se acercó a darle un suave beso en la mejilla, sólo para abrazarla a continuación y hacerle saber que, pasara lo que pasase, él iba a estar siempre de su lado.

Estuvieron hablando en la cocina mientras la joven se terminaba de tomar el té, comentando viejas anécdotas y rememorando viejos recuerdos hasta que el reloj familiar dio la hora acordada para reunirse con Scorpius.

Se despidió de su hermano y, tras ponerse el chaquetón y la bufanda, se acercó hasta la chimenea que adornaba una de las paredes de la sala de estar. Sonrió a su tío Ron y a su primo Hugo, quienes jugaban una intensa partida de ajedrez mágico. Hugo le guiñó un ojo dándole fuerzas, dado que siendo el confidente que siempre había sido con ella, era una de las primeras personas que había visto nacer aquella relación. Se despidió también de su padre, quién leía un libro en el comedor. Cogió un puñado de polvos y se metió en la chimenea, pronunciando claramente la dirección a la que se quería dirigir. Las llamas enseguida la consumieron, pero no antes de ver a su hermano James aparecer por la sala de estar y escucharle decir:

—¿Por qué va ella a recoger a Malfoy?

Tragó saliva en cuanto se vio en El Caldero Chorreante, sabiendo que aquella noche iba a ser más larga de lo que jamás habría pensado. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía eludir aquel momento. Fuera como fuese, incluso si sus padres no se hubieran enterado de la relación que mantenían hasta que los dos se hubiesen graduado en Hogwarts, a la larga habrían sido conscientes de ello. Así que sólo les quedaba enfrentar la situación y esperar lo mejor de ella.

Dio un paso para salir de la chimenea y sus ojos escanearon la lúgubre habitación. A pesar de ser Navidad, y de estar el lugar decorado como tocaba, no dejaba de tener un tinte triste y apagado. Sin embargo, a ella poco le importó. Porque en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Scorpius, se apresuró a llegar hasta ella.

Él había estado esperándola. Demasiado ansioso como para poder permanecer en su casa ni un minuto más, había salido más pronto. Pero él, al igual que la pelirroja había hecho antes, también se había arrepentido de su decisión. Porque estando sólo en aquel lugar no había podido evitar imaginarse los peores escenarios para la cena de aquella noche. Se había imaginado desde ser convertido en un hurón (historia que le había proporcionado su padre para sus pesadillas), hasta ser convertido en un globo humano, pasando por los múltiples artículos de broma que le podían estar esperando en la casa. Pero todo se esfumó en cuanto vio a Lily. Llevaba la bufanda que él le había regalado las Navidades pasadas, aquella que la pelirroja amaba porque decía que olía a él. De cualquier forma, tenía que reconocer que le quedaba mejor a ella.

—Hola –le saludó ella una vez se separaron del abrazo.

Él se la quedó mirando, impresionado del brillo que siempre adornaba aquellos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban. Por el tinte rosado de sus labios, sabía que ella también estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería dejar ver. Podía imaginársela andando de un lado a otro de su habitación, con el pelo recogido despreocupadamente en una coleta desordenada, los dedos de sus manos entrelazándose y separándose continuamente mientras no cesaba de morderse el labio inferior. Ella misma le había dicho que era una manía que había heredado de su tía Hermione, pero a él le resultaba tremendamente irresistible.

Necesitando de nuevo el calor de sus brazos, Lily volvió a rodearle el cuello y a estrecharlo contra su cuerpo. Scorpius, sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, pasó los brazos por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Enterró el rostro en su pelo y aspiró su aroma. No era nada en particular, nada que él, al menos, pudiera recordar. Era más bien como una sensación. Como cuando pasas demasiado tiempo al sol en verano y cuando te paras en la sombra, aún puedes sentir la presencia del sol sobre tu piel. O como cuando, estando en invierno, te tapas con una manta extra. Ese momento en el que toda tu piel se eriza por el pequeño aporte extra de calor. Jamás encontraría palabras para expresarlo, por mucho que lo intentara.

Después de unos minutos, se volvieron a separar y Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cúmulo de sentimientos que apreció en los ojos plateados de Scorpius. Siempre había admirado su capacidad de expresar todo con su mirada, incluso aquel sentimiento de querer resguardar todas sus sensaciones. Había aprendido a apreciar cada una de las tonalidades que desprendía su mirada, y la que estaba recibiendo en aquellos momentos era de amor. Aunque también podía apreciar el nerviosismo en el brillo de sus ojos.

—¿Vamos? –le dijo con una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarlo a él, y a sí misma.

Scorpius asintió y le agarró la mano, sintiendo sus dedos calientes entrelazarse con los suyos; que siempre estaban fríos. Volvieron a la chimenea por la que había aparecido Lily minutos antes y ambos se quedaron mirándola, como si esperaran que el director de Hogwarts fuera a aparecer de un momento a otro por ella. Los dos sabían que tenían que regresar a La Madriguera, que casi toda la familia de la muchacha ya estaría allí. Pero también sabían que una vez que pusieran un pie allí, tendrían que enfrentar aquella situación que habían estado evitando desde el principio.

—¿Preparada? –le preguntó él, sabiendo que uno de los dos debía dar el primer paso.

Lily dio un paso hacia el interior de la chimenea y esperó a que Scorpius agarrara un puñado del polvo grisáceo, para meterse también con ella. De reojo vio como él alzaba el brazo y, sabiendo que ese sería el único momento que tendrían a solas aquella noche, le detuvo.

—¡Espera!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Quería disculparme antes por lo loca que puede llegar a estar mi familia.

El joven rió, asintiendo ante sus palabras. Pasó una mano por la cintura de la muchacha y la atrajo hacia él, dándole un beso en la sien. Lily solamente cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

—Es una suerte que, conociéndonos, ambos sepamos que esto va a ir mal.

—Sí –esa vez fue el turno de ella de reír.

—Me van a odiar –susurró Scorpius, tornándose serio de repente.

—Es una suerte, entonces, que no me importe lo más mínimo y que te vaya a seguir queriendo igualmente.

Esta vez el chico no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, un poco más tranquilo ante las palabras de la pelirroja. Porque, a pesar de no haber querido reconocérselo ni a sí mismo, tenía miedo de que Lily terminara separándose de él si su familia no lograba aceptarlo. Aquellas palabras, sin embargo, habían conseguido tranquilizarle un poco. Y no es que estuviera totalmente preparado para afrontar aquella situación, pero podía notar algo de la valentía Gryffindor corriendo por sus venas en esos momentos.

—¿Preparado?

—Siempre que tú lo estés.

Lily asintió y Scorpius pronunció la dirección de La Madriguera, haciendo que los dos se envolvieran automáticamente en llamas. En cuanto aterrizaron en la solitaria sala de estar, pudieron escuchar las risas y las conversaciones de los familiares de la pelirroja al otro lado de la habitación. Ambos se desprendieron de sus abrigos y sus bufandas, dejándolas sobre el perchero atiborrado.

Se acercaron hacia el comedor y, antes de atravesar las puertas y afrontar a la familia de Lily, Scorpius la cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. La pelirroja le sonrió y se inclinó sobre sus pies para darle un beso en la mejilla. Con una sonrisa adornando el rostro de ambos jóvenes, dieron por fin el paso definitivo.

—Buenas noches –saludó Scorpius nada más entrar.

Albus, Rose y Hugo les sonrieron desde la esquina de la habitación donde habían estado conversando. Louis y Teddy habían estado hablando con Charlie cerca de la ventana sobre algo relacionado con los dragones, mientras éste último llevaba sobre su espalda a una más que hiperactiva Lucy. Fred, James y Dominique habían discutido sentados ya en sus sitios sobre algunas técnicas de Quidditch que querían practicar al día siguiente, mientras Ron, Harry y Ginny les habían escuchado atentamente. Victoire y Molly habían estado sentadas ya en sus asientos, ojeando y discutiendo sobre algunos de los últimos artículos en la revista _Corazón de Bruja_. Podían escuchar desde allí como su abuela Molly, Hermione, Angelina y Audrey terminaban de preparar lo que fuera que faltara de comida en la mesa. Mientras tanto, su abuelo Arthur, junto a George, Percy y Bill, quien abrazaba a Fleur contra su costado, habían estado charlando sobre las últimas modificaciones que había hecho el Ministerio en algunas de sus leyes. Pero todos habían detenido sus conversaciones cuando se percataron de la presencia de los dos jóvenes, quienes entraban al comedor agarrados de la mano.

A pesar de haber estado allí otras veces, Scorpius tuvo que reconocer que en aquel momento le impresionó ver como todos los pares de ojos se desviaron en su dirección. Tragó saliva esperando no delatar su nerviosismo y esperó que alguien diera el primer paso, porque no sabía cómo deshacer el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

—¿Por qué hay tanto silencio aquí? ¿Crookshanks os ha comido la lengua o algo? –dijo Roxanne bajando las escaleras y entrando a la habitación.

No es que Scorpius se llevara extremadamente bien con ella, pero en aquellos momentos estuvo tentado de besarla infinidad de veces como muestra de agradecimiento. Porque el comentario de la chica fue lo único que necesitaron los parientes de Lily para retomar las conversaciones que habían dejado en el aire. Lily y él cerraron los ojos durante un segundo, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. La joven le miró durante un instante, diciéndole con la mirada cuánto sentía el comportamiento de su familia. Él asintió con una sonrisa, haciéndole saber que ella ya le había advertido.

—Buenas noches, Scorpius. Gracias por venir –dijo Harry, acercándose hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Le tendió la mano, que Scorpius no dudó en tomar. El apretón fue amistoso, aunque al joven no se le pasó desapercibido el tinte de seriedad y advertencia que había escondido debajo. Ginny lo recibió con un beso en cada mejilla y les indicó a los dos que pasaran a saludar al resto de la familia.

—De hecho –dijo Harry–, ¿por qué no te adelantas tú, Lily? Scorpius irá enseguida.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, indecisa. No obstante, Scorpius le lanzó una sonrisa tierna, asegurándole que estaba bien. Así que ella asintió ante las palabras de su padre y se dirigió a saludar a sus tíos.

—Entiendo que quiere hablar conmigo, señor.

—Así es.

—Está bien. Conozco la historia de mi padre, me ha contado todo lo que usted hizo por él y cómo se comportó él durante todos los años en Hogwarts. Sé que quizás por eso mismo le cueste confiar en mí, pero le aseguro que no pretendo herir a Lily.

Durante unos segundos, tanto Harry como Ginny se mantuvieron en silencio. Habían conocido a Scorpius desde el primer año de colegio de su hijo Albus, y aunque al principio les había costado entender cómo era posible que los dos se hubieran hecho amigos, conforme había pasado el tiempo conocieron a Scorpius. Había pasado muchos veranos con ellos, y sabían que el muchacho no era dado a dar largos discursos. Así que les sorprendió oírle hablar tanto como en aquel momento.

—Lo entiendo, Scorpius. Pero Lily sigue siendo mi niña pequeña y tienes que entender que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella.

—Lo comprendo, señor. Un padre siempre seguirá viendo a sus hijos como si fueran sus pequeños. Entiendo que se preocupe por Lily, porque yo también lo hago.

—Es bueno saberlo –contribuyó Ginny, agarrándose del brazo de su marido con una sonrisa cálida. La misma que compartía con su hija.

—Sé que es completamente diferente confiar en mí como amigo de su hijo, que como novio de su hija. Pero… yo… bueno…

Scorpius comenzó a tartamudear, liándose con sus propias palabras sin saber cómo continuar aquella conversación. En su mente, no hacía más que repetirse, y no sabía qué interpretar de la expresión en los rostros de Harry y Ginny Potter. Ni si quiera de la sonrisa que le estaba brindando la madre de Lily en aquellos momentos.

—Ya está bien, Harry. No atormentes al pobre muchacho –dijo Hermione, acercándose hacia ellos junto a su marido Ron.

—¡Oh, vamos! Es divertido.

El joven abrió los ojos ante el intercambio de palabras de los dos amigos, sin creerse que habían hecho aquello para intentar ponerlo nervioso. Sabía que en el fondo, las palabras del señor Potter eran ciertas; siempre se iba a preocupar por su hija. Pero no pudo evitar suspirar, dejando salir un poco de los nervios que llevaba acumulados.

—Soy Hermione, la tía de Lily.

—La madre de Rose –dijo Scorpius a la vez que ella se presentaba.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un codazo a su marido, quien le terminó por tender una mano al joven y regalarle una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Yo soy Ron.

—Hugo se parece mucho a usted –corroboró Scorpius, recordando el encuentro que había tenido con el hijo menor del matrimonio una vez que éste se enteró de la relación de Lily y él.

Por suerte para él, Rose y Albus, llegaron en su rescate en aquel momento. Lo llevaron hasta la esquina en la que habían estado conversando minutos antes e intentaron terminar de tranquilizarle.

—Lo peor ya ha pasado –dijo Albus, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

—Sin contar a James –susurró Hugo mientras mordisqueaba una galleta.

Rose le lanzó una de esas miradas que hacían temblar a Scorpius. Era una mirada que cortaba todo aquel pensamiento estúpido que pudieras tener. A él le servía para tranquilizarse durante la época de exámenes, cuando comenzaba a hablar de todo un poco, sin terminar de unir unas frases con otras, y saltando de tema en tema. Sería entonces cuando Rose le lanzaría una de esas miradas y él entendería que tenía que controlarse.

—No te preocupes –le dijo, agarrándole de las manos en señal de apoyo–. Tú sólo espera a después de cenar y todo irá bien.

El rubio asintió ante las palabras de su amiga y no pudo evitar fijarse en Lily, quien hablaba con sus tíos. Seguía nerviosa, jugando con los dedos de sus manos y gesticulando mucho con las manos cuando hablaba. Sin embargo, estaba hermosa. El vestido verde resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo y contrastaba con su cabello pelirrojo. Llevaba la mínima expresión de maquillaje y sonreía ante las palabras de sus tíos.

Como si sintiera sus ojos en ella, apartó la mirada un segundo de su tía Fleur y lo miró. Esta vez, la sonrisa que adornó su rostro fue verdadera, llegando a iluminar sus ojos y confiriéndole un tinte rojizo a sus mejillas. Sin utilizar palabras, sólo con los ojos, le preguntó si estaba bien. Él asintió y vio como su tía volvía a captar su atención.

—Así que, ¿quién es ese chico tan apuesto? –preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Es Scorpius.

—Un Malfoy –agregó George.

—Sí. Y un Slytherin, y el mejor estudiante en pociones, así como el mejor amigo de Albus.

Arthur sonrió ante el temperamento de su nieta, quien lo había heredado de su hija. Sus tíos parecieron apreciarlo también, porque no pudieron sonreír. Incluso George alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Está bien, está bien. No quiero arriesgarme a averiguar si tu madre te ha enseñado el hechizo _moco murciélago_.

—Oh, lo ha hecho –dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Estuvo hablando un rato más con ellos, antes de pasar a hablar con el resto de su familia. Sus tíos y primos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo para preguntar lo mismo de cien formas distintas, pero ella supo contestarles adecuadamente en cada una de las ocasiones. Era una variedad entre cómo había ocurrido todo, hasta preguntarle si era igual que su padre, cómo había surgido todo, cómo se habían escondido hasta aquel momento, y muchas otras preguntas. Hasta su hermano James parecía haberse quedado contento con las respuestas de su hermana, a pesar de seguir manteniendo que no creía que fuera bueno para ella.

—Eso lo tendré que averiguar yo, James. ¿No crees?

Su hermano, aunque a regañadientes, no pudo evitar asentir. Lily le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, haciéndole sonreír. Por último, antes de sentarse todos a cenar, Lily cogió a Scorpius de la mano y lo llevó hacia la cocina, para que conociera a su abuela y al resto de sus tías. Ese encuentro giró alrededor de felicitaciones y, en aquella ocasión, preguntas más fáciles de contestar.

Entonces fue el turno de sentarse todos juntos para cenar. Arthur estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, con su mujer a un lado y su hijo mayor al otro. Los siguientes asientos fueron siendo ocupados poco a poco por esposas, hijos y, finalmente, nietos. Teddy coronaba la otra punta de la mesa. En cuanto estuvieron sentados, Lily agarró la mano de Scorpius por debajo de la mesa, como si de aquella forma pudiera darle seguridad.

Al principio la cena transcurrió sin problemas, cada persona creando un pequeño grupo para hablar sobre ciertos temas. Algunos continuarían con la misma conversación que habían mantenido antes de sentarse a la mesa, mientras que otros cambiarían por completo el tema a tratar. Lily y Scorpius se unieron a la conversación que estaban teniendo Hugo y James sobre ajedrez mágico.

—Siempre tienes que proteger a la reina –decía su hermano James, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Scorpius–, sino con un mal movimiento puedes perderla.

Lily, intuyendo que su hermano se estaba refiriendo en aquel momento a mucho más un simple juego de ajedrez, se atrevió a decir:

—Pues yo creo que hay que proteger al rey, porque una vez que matan a tu rey, la partida se acaba.

James y Lily se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, sabiendo que aquellas palabras iban más allá del simple ajedrez. Finalmente, fue el mayor de los hermanos quien desvió la mirada y continuó hablando de estrategias imposibles con Hugo. Mientras tanto, ella notó como Scorpius se inclinó, con su mano todavía entrelazada con la de ella, para darle un beso en la sien.

—Gracias –le susurró, sabiendo la verdadera intención de aquellas palabras.

A parte de aquel pequeño momento, las siguientes horas pasaron más rápido de lo que ninguno pensó. No fue hasta que su abuela trajo el postre, junto al champán y los típicos dulces de Navidad, que las cosas parecieron volverse tensas de nuevo. Esa vez, fue su tía Angelina quien inició la conversación.

—Entonces, chicos –dijo atrayendo la atención de todos, pero sobre todo de Scorpius y Lily–, ¿por qué lo mantuvisteis en secreto?

Ninguno de sus familiares, ni si quiera sus padres, le habían preguntado aquello. Claro, le habían hecho todo tipo de preguntas; desde cómo se habían dado cuenta de que estaban enamorados, hasta (y ésta por parte de su primo Fred) cómo era besar a una serpiente. Ante ésta última pregunta, Lily no había podido evitar reírse y preguntarle si no tenía un motivo oculto para querer saberlo. Se había sentido victoriosa cuando, ante sus palabras, Fred no había podido evitar sonrojarse. Pero, fuera como fuese, jamás les habían hecho esa pregunta. Finalmente, fue Lily quien contestó.

—Es obvio, ¿no? Dada la fantástica relación de nuestras familias.

Ambos jóvenes juraban haber escuchado un suspiro de amor por parte de su tía Fleur, así como por parte de Victoire y Molly. Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de la pelirroja fue el semblante de culpabilidad que ensombreció las facciones de su padre. Por un momento se sintió mal por sus palabras, pensando si quizás las había dicho con un tono demasiado brusco. Pero se dio cuenta que no había dicho nada fuera de lugar, había dicho la verdad.

—Es como en ese libro que me dejaste, tía Hermione –dijo Molly con ojos soñadores.

Lily, al igual que Hermione, Rose y el resto de gente que había oído hablar del libro y que sabía de qué se trataba, no pudieron evitar reírse.

—Espero que esta historia no acabe en muerte –susurró Rose, llevándose la copa de ponche de huevo a los labios.

Albus le chocó los cinco y el resto de la familia se quedó mirando a los dos jóvenes enamorados, como si esperaran algo por parte de ellos. Finalmente, rindiéndose ante la evidencia, entre Scorpius y Lily les explicaron la situación.

—Mirad, no lo dijimos porque imaginábamos cómo podíais tomar la noticia.

—Sí, sabía cómo reaccionarían mis padres y al principio quería proteger a Lily de ello –contribuyó Scorpius.

—Luego… bueno, simplemente nos habituamos a ello.

Ambos terminaron encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido ni para Ginny, ni para Harry. Habían visto durante toda la noche la compenetración que tenían los dos jóvenes, teniendo conversaciones silenciosas con la mirada, y sabiendo siempre donde se encontraba el otro nada más entrar en una habitación. Habían visto lo cómoda que estaba su hija con él alrededor, como si no fuera capaz de relajarse hasta que no notaba la presencia del rubio junto a ella. Y no podían evitar aceptar que, fuera quien fuese quien le hiciera sentir de aquella forma, era todo lo que siempre habían querido para ella; al igual que para James y Albus. Así que, aunque sabían que les costaría un tiempo habituarse a ver a Scorpius en su casa para mucho más que visitar a Albus, tendrían que lograrlo al final; porque su hija parecía la joven más feliz del mundo cuando estaba junto a él.

—En ese caso, bienvenido a la familia –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, posando su mano sobre la de su marido.

Ambos jóvenes vieron como el resto de la familia asentía, estando de acuerdo con las palabras de la mujer. Por fin, después de conversaciones, nervios y tensión durante toda la noche, los dos pudieron respirar tranquilos.

Por el resto de la noche, no se volvió a hablar del tema. De una forma u otra, todos iban a terminar aceptando aquella relación, así que era mejor habituarse a ello. Tras brindar por las fiestas, dando gracias por poder estar todos juntos, muchos adultos se fueron a dormir, dejando el hechizo de la matrona de la familia fregando los platos para el día siguiente, así como la cocina y el comedor recogidos. Los jóvenes, por su parte, además de los pocos adultos que quedaron, pasaron al salón de estar para seguir con la noche. Algunos empezaron una partida de _Snap Explosivo_. Hermione se sentó bajo la ventana junto a su marido, con los padres de Lily a su lado. Rose, Hugo, Lily y Scorpius se sentaron en el sofá para tener una nueva conversación. Nunca se cansaban de contarse las cosas que vivían, incluso si éstas habían ocurrido en el poco tiempo que hubieran estado separados. Lily, además, estaba hablando con su prima Dominique, así como con Teddy. Sin embargo, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Scorpius, mientras que él había pasado un brazo sobre sus hombros, atrayendo el cuerpo de la pelirroja hacia el suyo, a la vez que con la mano jugaba distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello.

No fue hasta horas más tarde, cuando finalmente casi todos se habían marchado a dormir, que Scorpius y Lily pudieron quedarse a solas de nuevo. Ella había decidido irse a dormir, a pesar de quedar todavía gente abajo, conversando quedamente. Estaba cansada después del aluvión de emociones que habían pasado por su cuerpo aquel día, y, al fin y al cabo, Navidad era su fiesta favorita y quería estar descansada. Scorpius había decidido acompañarla a su habitación para poder despedirse de ella, puesto que él no se quedaría a dormir. Sus padres, a pesar de parecer regios y demasiado serios, habían tomado por costumbre desde que él había nacido, celebrar la Navidad desde bien temprano; así que tenía que volver a su casa aquella misma noche. Por ello, se levantó tras Lily y subió con ella las escaleras. En el tercer piso, se detuvieron ante una puerta pintada de rojo.

—Al final ha salido todo bien –dijo ella con una sonrisa pintando su rostro.

—Sí, al final parece que no me odian.

Ambos rieron, recordando las palabras que él había dicho justo antes de aparecer aquella noche en La Madriguera. Lily se acercó hacia Scorpius y pasó sus brazos por la cintura del chico, pegando todavía más su cuerpo al suyo.

—Sabes que no habría cambiado nada si te odiaran, ¿verdad? Porque no me importa lo que piense mi familia. Yo sé lo que siento, y eso es suficiente.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes, exactamente? –dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa.

La joven, en vez de decírselo con palabras, se puso de puntillas y acercó su rostro al del chico. Al principio sólo sus narices se tocaron, a la vez que sus labios se rozaron. Finalmente, fue Scorpius quien dio el primer paso y unió sus labios con los de la chica. Le encantaba besar a Lily. Lo supo desde el primer momento en el que sus bocas se unieron por primera vez; aunque la primera vez hubiera sido por error. Era algo entre la forma en que sus labios se amoldaban con los suyos, y el sabor que dejaban en ellos. Entre el escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo entero ante las caricias de Lily, y la forma en que sentía el cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos. Continuaron besándose durante unos minutos, simplemente disfrutando de todos los sentimientos que despertaban el uno en el otro, de la forma en que sus cuerpos se amoldaban juntos y sus bocas, así como sus lenguas, jugaban a un juego que ninguna de las dos ganaría.

No fue hasta que se separaron para tomar aire que Lily notó algo que colgaba sobre ellos, en el techo. Con una sonrisa complacida, alzó el rostro y no pudo evitar reír al ver el muérdago que había crecido sobre ellos. Estaba segura de que había sido idea de alguno de sus primos; incluso quizás de su hermano Albus. Scorpius, intrigado por aquello que había hecho reír a Lily, siguió su mirada y sonrió también.

—Esto es muy cliché –comentó la pelirroja con una dulce sonrisa.

—Anda, ven aquí.

Scorpius tiró de su cuerpo de nuevo hacia él y volvió a besarla. Lily, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz en aquellos instantes, no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir los labios del joven sobre los de ella. Al fin y al cabo, el reloj ya había dado las doce, ya era Navidad, y ella tenía el regalo perfecto junto a ella.

* * *

 _Sí, lo sé. La última historia que publiqué aquí fue el año pasado, por estas mismas fechas._

 _No sabéis cuánto siento el estar tan desaparecida. Sabéis que me encanta escribir, que me encanta idear nuevos escenarios para esta pareja (y muchas otras). Pero no he tenido tiempo, ni inspiración hasta ahora. Y, aunque parezca mentira, todo se lo debo a un post en Tumblr._

 _En fin, que espero que os haya gustado el oneshot, de verdad lo he hecho en un arrebato de inspiración muy (demasiado) fluida. En una tarde lo he tenido escrito y no sabéis cómo de bien me siento, y lo feliz que estoy._

 _De verdad de la buena, espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfruta leyéndolo, igual que yo escribiéndolo. Sabéis que, como siempre, podéis dejarme cualquier comentario, sobre la historia, los personajes, la narración o si veis alguna falta garrafal que deba corregir (mira que lo que revisado antes de subirlo, pero nunca se sabe)._

 _Y nada más, que si no publico nada nuevo antes de Navidad, espero que disfrutéis muchísimo con vuestra familia y seres queridos, y que paséis unos días geniales._

 _Un abrazo,_

 **Arualle**.


End file.
